Meet The Incredibles: Violet's daughter
by Ladybugcatlover
Summary: It's been 16 years since the defeat of Syndrom. 30-year-old Violet had had a daughter, Jasmine in that time span. Dash had also had 2 kids as well. The family all live together in one big house. 6 years later what happens when Violet get's killed and there is a new villain after the original super's kids. What happens when Jasmine's best friend, Wilbur Robinson get's involved?


**A/N: Ok so I've fallen in love with the movies: Meet the Robinsons & The Incredibles. So I present to you Meet The Incredibles: Violet's daughter**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Dear diary, have you ever wondered what's it's like being in a weird family that has super powers? Well let me tell you, it's very weird but you get used to it after a while. My father is Tony Rydinger; he worked in a lab and invents things with a famous inventor you will find out about later but the day I was born; he had been killed in a lab accident. My mother is Violet Parr; she is a journalist but she is also a super hero. You see half of my family are superheroes. Her grandmother was once known as, Elastigirl but once she was married she became known as Helen, a home maker and takes care of her family, her grandfather was known as and is still known as Mr. Incredible; he has super strength, he is protective over his granddaughter. He is now known as Bob. Then we have my uncle, Dash; he had super speed. Dash is the coolest uncle anyone could ask for, he always brings me treats whenever he comes over for a visit and he is fun to be around, finally, there is my uncle Jack-Jack, I'm not really that close with him but he's fun to be around_

 _We also have my, suppose godfather, Lucius Best; he is my grandfather's best friend. He was married and he had daughter named, Jessica she had her father's ice/snow powers, she also grew up and married Dash making her my aunt. Jessica and Dash had two kids a little girl they named, Jenna and they had another daughter named Cat. Jenna has her mother's ice powers and Cat has her father's super speed._

 _I also have a best friend, well to be honest he is my only friend. His name is, Wilbur; he is cocky, bossy, impatient, confident, and good-hearted. Wilbur is a slender, six-year-old with black hair, brown eyes, a navy t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He lives in Todayland with his father, Cornelius Robinson, his mother, Franny Robinson, his grandfather, Bud Robinson, his grandmother, Lucille Krunklehorn, his uncles, Gaston and Art Framshucci, his great uncle, Fritz Robinson, his great aunt, Petunia Robinson, his two cousins, Laszlo and Tallulah Robinson, his other great uncle, Joe Robinson and his other great aunt, Billie Robinson. Anyways Wilbur had and will forever be my best friend, although I would hope that maybe in the future we could be more then friends, the truth is I've kind of always had a crush on Wilbur ever sense the first day we met._

 _I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jasmine Parr. I am a slender six-year-old with long straight violet-black silk hair, dark violet-blue eyes, a pink shirt, tan khakis, white sneakers, a charm bracelet she got from her mother, and a heart shaped necklace that she got from Wilbur for her fifth birthday._

 _Anyways I'm really excited for today; my best friend Wilbur and I were hanging out together and we're having our weakly weekend sleepover at his house after we hang out with my family for a bit. Anyways I better go Wilbur is starting to get impatient with having to wait for me, goodbye for now dear diary._

A young girl the age of six, smiles and she closed her diary and puts it back in her hiding place. "Jasmine are you done yet, we still have to make your video before we can go to park and get ice cream" Her best friend, Wilbur whines impatiently. Jasmine shakes her head at her best friend. "Don't worry Wilbur, I'm finished so let's get this video done with and posed on YouTube, then we can go to the park and get ice cream" Jasmine said a small smile on her face. As she said that Wilbur smiles and got the camera set up and turns it on. Jasmine smiles as the camera was on and pointed at her. "Hi everyone it's Princess Jasmine here with a new video for you all. This cover video that I'm doing means a lot to me because to tell the truth and because today is national best friend day. I'm dedicating this song to one person important to me, my best friend; Wilbur Robinson." She said smiling and turned the camera to face Wilbur who was smiling shyly a bit. Jasmine smiles at him and hugs him and turns the camera back at her and began to strum on her guitar and started singing.

 **We sign our cards and letters BFF**

 **You've got a million ways to make me laugh**

 **You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back**

 **It's so good to have you, around**

 **You know the secrets I could never tell**

 **And when I'm quiet you break through my shell**

 **Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell**

 **Cause you keep my feet on the ground**

 **You're a true friend**

 **You're here till the end**

 **You pull me aside**

 **When something ain't right**

 **Talk with me now and into the night**

 **'Til it's alright again**

 **You're a true friend**

 **You don't get angry when I change the plans**

 **Somehow you're never out of second chances**

 **Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again**

 **I'm so lucky that I've found**

 **A true friend**

 **You're here till the end**

 **You pull me aside**

 **When something ain't right**

 **Talk with me now and into the night**

 **'Til it's alright again**

 **True friends will go to the end of the earth**

 **Till they find the things you need**

 **Friends hang on through the ups and the downs**

 **Cause they've got someone to believe in**

 **A true friend**

 **You're here till the end**

 **You pull me aside**

 **When something ain't right**

 **Talk with me now and into the night**

 **No need to pretend**

 **You're a true friend**

 **You're here till the end**

 **Pull me aside**

 **When something ain't right**

 **Talk with me now and into the night**

 **'Til it's alright again**

 **You're a true friend**

 **You're a true friend**

 **You're a true friend**

After Jasmine finished the last verse of the song she smiled at the video camera. "Happy national best friend day, and Wilbur I hope you know, no matter what, no matter what we go through in the future, you will always be my best friend and the only person I can tell anything too" She said then ended the video and she posted it on YouTube.

She puts the camera away and looks Wilbur and smiles. She sat next to him and she hugs him. "I love you Wilbur… you know that right?" She asked. Wilbur looks at Jasmine and he hugs her back, "Of course I do Jas" He replied back.


End file.
